Eco
by Motoko Li
Summary: A Ninfa Eco, por amor a Narciso, se autodestruiu. E Narciso, por amor a si mesmo, se consumiu pela paixão do próprio reflexo.


Para Anninha, FELIZ NATAL

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem.

- ECO -

"_A Ninfa Eco, por amor a Narciso, se autodestruiu. E Narciso, por amor a si mesmo, se consumiu pela paixão do próprio reflexo."_

Na minha família, sempre nos ensinaram desde pequenos que Natal é uma época para os fracos. Diziam que só os fracos saiam pela multidão à procura de presentes e só os fracos concordavam em gastar seu precioso ouro com os outros. Eu jamais havia ganhado qualquer coisa nessa data. Tampouco eu, Regulus, ou qualquer um de nossos primos recebera mais que uma corrente de prata com o B dos Black talhado nela, quando completávamos cinco anos. E, quando criança, eu jamais entendi o porque de termos festas tão luxuosas se o Natal, uma festa tipicamente cristã, era considerado uma futilidade.

Lembro que minha mãe passava dias planejando como seria a decoração e que judiava dos elfos domésticos até conseguir chegar a perfeição que esperava. A lista dos convidados era composta pela elite da sociedade e o Ministro da Magia desdobrava-se de sorrisos para a matriarca da família, mamãe, porque tinha uma queda por ela. As cortinas, geralmente em tons escuros, eram substituídas por veludos verdes, com um tecido branco diáfano por trás. Os vasos se encham de rosas e a árvore de Natal, montada ao pé da escada, era alta o suficiente para se tornar inesquecível.

Eu passava horas observando os elfos domésticos a montarem, sob a supervisão da tia Elladora.

Os laços de seda eram vermelhos como o sangue e as bolinhas coloridas variavam entre verde e vinho, tão brilhantes que se podia enxergar o próprio nariz refletido nelas. O anjo dourado, ouro maciço, era posto na ponta pelo feitiço de levitação do meu pai e a família sempre se juntava para vê-lo colocá-lo lá em cima, depois que ele chegava do trabalho. Ainda hoje, tenho certeza de que jamais vi decoração tão bonita. Os Black sempre fizeram questão de serem perfeitos.

Quando perguntava ao tio Alphard o porque de festejarmos o Natal se aquela data era tão difamada pelos meus pais nos outros dias do ano, ele ria e explicava que era puro interesse comercial. Na época, eu não entendi. Foi questão de crescer um pouco mais para perceber que a razão daquela festa não era promover o espírito natalino, mas sim elevar ainda mais a boa fama da nossa família. Eu não fiquei desapontado, porque, pra mim, o Natal era apenas mais uma data festiva no nosso calendário (dentre tantas).

Na véspera, mamãe mandava a mim e a Regulus para o banheiro, acompanhados de elfos que nos lavavam com afinco, as mãos calejadas até hoje me lembrando o quanto sentia cócegas quando me tocavam. Quando voltávamos para o quarto, ela estava lá, sentada sobre a poltrona, a mesma expressão austera de sempre. E, com paciência e rispidez, nos enfiava dentro das vestes engomadas, feitas sob medida a cada novo ano, empurrando para frente do espelho para arrumar os cabelos molhados com um feitiço.

Ela sempre fazia questão de nos ver usando a corrente de prata dos Black.

Apesar de, depois de velha, ter ficado insuportável, nas suas épocas de glória, descia as escadas principais, quando a sala já estava cheia dos visitantes, como se estivesse pisando nas nuvens. Os pés, dentro de sapatos de salto alto, sobre o tapete vermelho dos degraus que jamais se enrugava.

Mas embora toda preparação, essas festas eram chatas e, geralmente, não gostava de nada além dos enfeites. Passava o tempo todo sentado em uma das poltronas mais afastadas, porque mamãe não permitia que subíssemos para o quarto antes de todos os visitantes terem ido embora – era uma questão de educação, ela sempre dizia. E eu ficava lá, entediado, estafado e sonolento, até o dia em que conheci Bellatrix, minha prima.

Tínhamos por volta de seis ou sete anos quando eu a vi pela primeira vez.

Naquela época, Bellatrix morava na França, em Paris, e raramente vinha para Londres. Minha tia, mãe dela, era francesa e passava grande parte do ano na casa de veraneio, mesmo nos dias mais frios. Seu sotaque inicialmente era carregado, mas sumiu com o passar do tempo.

Tínhamos a mesma idade. E, para mim, cada traço do seu rosto parecia ter sido divinamente colocado, porque a achava tão linda que às vezes aquela sensação parecia machucar.

Seus cabelos eram negros, as pontas virando-se em pequenos cachos que sumiram quando cresceu, e os olhos de um ônix intenso pareciam arder em fogo, nunca deixando de brilhar. As bochechas coradas, o nariz arrebitado e os lábios rosados eram motivo de orgulho para meu tio, que se enfeitiçava com a beleza de cada uma das suas três filhas. Talvez Narcissa fosse ainda mais linda, mas Bellatrix sempre fora a melhor.

Ela usava um vestido preto de mangas compridas e em seu pescoço havia o mesmo medalhão que havia no meu, o símbolo dos Black. Sentada sobre uma das poltronas perto da escada, parecia distante e indiferente a toda agitação que havia à sua volta. Talvez eu tenha me apaixonado por ela ainda daquela vez, a primeira vez que eu a vi. Invariavelmente, sabia que, depois daquela noite, não conseguiria esquecê-la.

Acho que estava encarando-a a alguns minutos quando Regulus, ao meu lado, percebeu.

"É Bellatrix, nossa prima." Ele comentou, tentando afrouxar o nó da gravata preso por magia no seu pescoço. Distraído, baixou a cabeça para procurar tirar o incômodo tecido. "Mamãe disse que ela é meio maluca. Ai...Droga de gravata que não solta!...Não tentaria conversar com ela se fosse você."

Maluca? Malucos eram aqueles que duvidavam da sanidade dela.

Mesmo distante, Bellatrix permanecia tão lúcida que chegava a ser assustadora. Eu me lembro que, alguns anos depois, tinham vezes que ela vinha passar as férias na nossa casa. Nós passávamos madrugadas inteiras atirados sobre o tapete da biblioteca, em frente à lareira, lendo os livros de magia que haviam por lá. E tinha vezes que, quando parecia estar em outro mundo, sua atenção estava voltada completamente a todos à sua volta. Nunca descobri como ela conseguia fazer aquilo.

"Ora, duvido que ela vá pular no meu pescoço e tentar me matar." Zombei, achando graça das palavras dele. Afinal, já estava acostumado a ignorar as palavras da mamãe, porque, na sua grande maioria, eram besteiras. Ela tinha costume de falar mal daqueles que a desagradavam e dificilmente os próprios parentes conseguiam escapar daquela enxurrada de comentários.

"Não me refiro a esse tipo de maluquice, tonto." Regulus revirou os olhos, arrumando a gravata mais uma vez e logo desistiu de tentar livrar-se dela. "Mas mesmo a Narcissa, que mora com ela, disse que Bellatrix tem algumas esquisitices."

E ela realmente tinha. Sempre teve.

Tinha madrugadas que eu não conseguia dormir, porque ela passava a noite toda nos meus braços, berrando, como se estivesse tendo o pior dos pesadelos. Quando acordava, os olhos pareciam brilhar de lágrimas, mas Bellatrix nunca derrubou nenhuma delas, nunca se deixou vencer pelos maus sonhos do próprio inconsciente. Não sei o que era aquilo. Ela nunca quis me contar e, por mais que eu tenha insistido, sua resposta sempre foi negativa.

"Bah. Não sei se você reparou, Regulus, mas não existe gente normal na nossa família." Comentei, passando a mão pelos cabelos, e meus olhos seguiram, nada discretos, para o chapéu da tia Elladora, onde uma cobra de verdade, colada por um feitiço de fixação, mostrava a língua aos demais visitantes. Considerando o fato de que aquela cobra era um réptil venenoso, tia Elladora não tinha lá uma cabeça muito boa – e nem algo muito bom na cabeça.

Além do mais, eu nunca havia conseguido me acostumar com todas aquelas diferenças.

Enquanto as demais famílias de bruxos trocavam presentes em volta da árvore de Natal, depois de um jantar onde só participavam familiares e os amigos mais íntimos, a nossa dava festas estrondosas para alimentar ainda mais o ego dos Black, onde um terço dos convidados, no mínimo, vinha apenas por praxe e para exibir seu título de nobreza, porque não tinha uma centelha de ligação com a nossa família. O que fez com que eu fosse reconhecido pelo meu sobrenome e não pelos meus feitos. Eu sempre odiei isso.

"O papai é bem normal pra mim." Regulus deu de ombros, parando um elfo doméstico que seguia para uma mesa mais adiante para pegar um copo de coquetel de frutas. Ele tomou um gole, pensativo. "É. Ele é bem normal."

Eu me lembro de ter revirado os olhos e ficado calado.

O meu pai não era, aliás, nunca foi normal. Talvez, comparado às insanidades da mamãe, ele fosse, de certo modo. Sei que ele tinha alguma coisa de errada. E, ainda hoje, tenho certeza de que foi melhor confiar nos meus instintos e aprender a me virar sozinho.

Sempre que seus olhos negros estavam sobre os meus, me observando, me cuidando, sentia que estava sendo desafiado a expor meus pensamentos sem medo de ouvir a saraivada de críticas. Contudo, mesmo me provocando, mesmo me compelindo a agir como bem entendesse, a aura era vazia, seu espírito era imperturbável e seus orbes eram frios como o gelo. É como se, de alguma maneira, ele tivesse o absoluto poder de me controlar. Eu o detestava por aquilo, porque sabia que não conseguiria vencer.

E, sem perceber, eu sempre acabava fazendo o que ele queria.

Desde pequeno tive a certeza de que eles, meus pais, jamais haviam se dado bem. Minha mãe tinha preferência absoluta por Regulus – e, conseqüentemente, ódio por mim. Mas eu acho que isso se dava ao fato de ser parecido com o meu pai na aparência. Papai, no entanto, parece sempre ter preferido a mim, mesmo dando total atenção ao caçula. Não sei bem o porque, já que às vezes parecia que ele nunca tinha direcionado um segundo olhar para o meu rosto em todos aqueles anos em que passei dentro daquela casa. Acho que foi com ele que eu aprendi a ser rebelde do jeito que sou.

Como patriarca da família, sempre manteve a pose de superior, indiferente aos sentimentos e a tudo que está acontecendo ao seu redor. Tinha vezes que parecia estar fora de si, os olhos vazios e a expressão distante, e não me lembro de tê-lo visto aumentando a voz alguma vez, pelo menos não na minha frente. E era sempre assim. Ele falava, como se estivesse mandando que um elfo trouxesse seu jornal, e todos acatavam, porque não conseguiam contestar. Parecia um imperador com pleno controle do seu império e súditos. Nós, é claro, éramos os vassalos.

Ele tinha uma fixação estranha por ver os outros sofrendo. Era como uma doença.

No inverno, geralmente, gritos de dor vinham do andar inferior da casa. É. Nós tínhamos um porão (se é que se pode continuar chamando de porão depois das atrocidades cometidas lá embaixo). Às vezes eram elfos, noutras humanos, até animais. Eu nunca vi, porque não nos deixavam aproximar de lá, mas eu escutava. Ah, como escutava. E não era questão da falta de um feitiço de abafamento de som. Ele deixava os gritos ecoarem pelos corredores à noite, como se estivessem saindo das paredes. Sussurros, murmúrios, risadas e então gritos, gritos e mais gritos novamente. Eles não silenciavam. Eles jamais se calavam. Era assustador.

Tudo para enlouquecer a minha mãe.

Ela nunca comentou nada ou reclamou de alguma coisa, mas, com o tempo, sua pele parecia ficar quase translúcida entre a escuridão, de tão pálida, e o rosto abatido parecia envelhecer cada dia um ano. Seus olhos, superiores aos visitantes, eram pavorosos, porque emitiam um terror quase palpável. Parecia uma alma penada ou um espírito agourento. Não gostava de encará-la, porque sentia que ia ser tragado pela sua agonia.

De madrugada, ela punha o chambre e vagava pelos corredores da casa, seus passos fazendo o assoalho ranger. Caminhava sem rumo, abraçando o próprio corpo, e parecia distante, quase morta. Eu e Regulus poderíamos gritar nos seus ouvidos que ela não escutaria uma palavra do que havíamos dito. Acho que mamãe não era simplesmente louca, mas sucumbiu ao terror que era ser obrigada a escutar aqueles gritos todas as noites, enquanto papai protegia meu quarto e o de Regulus com feitiços abafadores de som.

E ela se tornou insana aos poucos, sua demência refletindo na aparência e no brilho maníaco dos olhos.

"Ele não é exatamente o tipo de normal que se espera, mas tudo bem." Resmunguei, sem querer discutir. Meus olhos se voltaram então para Bellatrix mais uma vez. Minha atenção seguindo de uma das mãos, que segurava a taça de prata apoiada na guarda da poltrona, até a ponta do nariz, artisticamente arrebitado. Sim, sim. Até quando criança aquele demônio era lindo. Aterrorizantemente lindo.

"Você ainda não desistiu dela, Sirius?" Regulus também se virou para observá-la, apertando forte seu copo entre os dedos.

Não sei o que Regulus sentia em relação a Bellatrix. Talvez ele a amasse ou talvez sentisse ódio por ela. Eu nunca entendi se a obsessão que havia refletida em seus olhos era para matá-la ou fazê-la amá-lo. Mas a certeza de que toda aquela fixação não era normal sempre foi nítida. Foi por isso que ele se juntou aos Comensais da Morte. E foi por isso que ele morreu nas mãos de Voldemort.

"Lógico que não. Nós somos primos, certo? Por que não vamos lá tentar fazer amizade com ela e..."

"Você está louco? Desde quando um Black vai 'tentar fazer amizade'?" Ele debochou, quase gargalhando de ironia. Sim, ele estava certo, lógico. Nós não éramos sociáveis o bastante para tentar fazer amizade com as pessoas à nossa volta. Ou elas se curvavam para nós, a família principal, ou continuavam distantes, porque jamais nos curvaríamos a elas. E não era diferente com Bellatrix, apesar de ser uma parenta.

Mamãe sempre havia dito que não era para sairmos por aí tentando ganhar a afeição das pessoas. Não me lembro de ter feito isso alguma vez, realmente. Mas, naquele momento, eu achei estranho o fato dela jamais ter comentado sobre as três filhas da nossa tia francesa. Aliás, nem sequer sobre a tia francesa. E a mulher era de uma das famílias mais nobres da França. O que tornava os motivos daquele silêncio ainda estranhamente perturbadores.

Quando éramos pequenos, ela adorava contar histórias dos terrores cometidos pelos Black e com quais linhagens haviam se juntado para formar um dos sangues azuis mais nobres da Europa. Hoje, por exemplo, eu ainda lembro quais as principais origens da família Black e saberia explicar com precisão a história de cada um dos nossos mais importantes homens, porque eu as escutava todas as noites antes de dormir. Ela sempre fizera questão de exibir aquilo como um troféu. Não esconderia se não fosse do seu desagrado.

Os Black sempre foram uma família sangue puro, desde que se sabia existir a magia. Nossa descendência era a mais nobre e os ascendentes os mais puros, porque a prepotência não permitia misturar o sangue azul com o funesto das demais famílias. De modo que, resumidos a vontade de continuarem legítimos aos olhos da magia, estendiam-se só com aqueles que tinham origens confiáveis e proveitosas. Eu jamais poderia esquecer isso. Nossa história era marcada pelas faces do medo, poder e luxúria.

Hoje, talvez muita gente se pergunte porque a família Black desencadeou o banho de sangue que a deixou quase escassa.

Lavados por aterrorizantes histórias de insanidade, nossa biografia era traçada por mortes, traições, mentiras e trapaças. Tornando o sangue mais imaculado no mais imundo, porque seus pecados eram tantos que, se possível, haviam se tornado suficientes para despertar a ira dos deuses. Deuses esses que pareceram nos ter amaldiçoado. Jamais houve alguma linhagem dos Black que não fosse marcada por figuras alucinadas que cometeram das mais piores atrocidades.

Na minha família havia gente que, até ouvir os relatos da mamãe, nem eu fazia idéia de existirem de verdade. Caleron Rudolfh era um exemplo – morto – disso. Um dos primeiros nomes da décima carreira, bordado por linhas douradas na tapeçaria principal da casa dos Black - "_A nobre e mais antiga casa dos Black Toujours pur_". Caleron era, ao que me lembro, o amigo traidor de Bowman Wright, de quem tentou roubar a idéia do pomo dourado.

Ele era o lobo mau numa história cheia de cordeirinhos. Além disso, a raiva deve ter sido tanta que chegou a ponto de matar os filhos de Bowman e, sem saber, dar-lhes para comer. E assim, com a descoberta de que estava comendo carne da própria carne, Bowman matou Caleron e se matou. Baseada na mitologia grega, a idéia, de todo jeito, havia marcado somente um dos inícios de uma era arcaica de terror que ainda esperava pelos Black num futuro distante.

Amaldiçoados, o fim do sobrenome Black ficou comigo, dado insano, e ficou-se conhecido que, entre os valorosos Black, haveria sempre loucos, suicidas, incestuosos, traidores, gananciosos, corrompidos, mulheres de má fama, que trariam a vergonha para a família e dilacerariam mais ainda os laços com o puro divino do sangue azul imaculado.

Talvez eu me enquadre em uma dessas características, mas não saberia dizer em qual. Contudo, Bellatrix estava em, pelo menos, três delas e isso era de certeza irrevogável.

"Ow, essa festa está mesmo um saco e eu acho que vou bancar um pouco o papel de trouxa idiota para tentar fazer uma amizade alegre e saltitante com essa tal prima." Eu dei de ombros. Estava aborrecido e não conseguia me contentar com o fato de ter aquela garota na minha família. Ela era tão assustadoramente linda que _realmente_ assustava.

Mas eu sabia que não ia lá e Regulus também sabia.

Ele riu, balbuciando uma frase ininteligível, e levantou-se para fazer alguma coisa, sumindo entre a multidão de visitantes desconhecidos. Eu suspirei, passando a mão pelos cabelos, e decidi subir para o meu quarto. Certamente mamãe não notaria, afinal, estava tão ocupada sendo cortês o suficiente com as pessoas ilustres que haviam vindo visitá-la que parecia estar entrando em êxtase – fingido, obviamente.

Batendo a porta, eu caí na cama, sobre a colcha, e fechei os olhos. Foi questão de segundos até desabar num sono profundo.

Eu não falei com Bellatrix naquela noite. Deixei que meus pensamentos vagassem para o infinito e mais distante, mantendo a minha cabeça bem ocupada até desistir da idéia de conhecer a excêntrica prima que eu tinha. No meu íntimo, desejei não vê-la nunca mais, porque sabia que não conseguiria esquecer seu rosto. E tudo correu bem, até entramos em Hogwarts.

Essa foi a primeira vez que encontrei com Bellatrix. E uma única vez foi suficiente pra gravar na memória os traços daquele rosto pálido, os cabelos negros sedosos e os olhos brilhantes. Com o passar dos anos, mesmo sem querer, eu me dei conta de que conhecia aquele corpo traidor tão bem quanto gostaria de não lembrar. Jamais quis recordar do que já havia virado passado. Mas era impossível. Eu sentia o cheiro dela nas minhas vestes, no corredor, na mesa, nos quartos, em cada lugar onde havíamos nos encontrado e isso me enlouquecia.

Naquela festa de Natal, foi a primeira vez que encontrei com Bellatrix. Não teria aparecido se soubesse das dores que ela me traria no futuro.

Quando os Potter morreram, eu prometi que iria esquecer.

Mas por mais que eu tente...

Eu jamais consegui.


End file.
